survivorfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Guatemala Fanfic
Survivor: Guatemala - The Mayan Empire (also known as Survivor: Guatemala for short) is a fanfic based on the eleventh season of Survivor, and it is set inside of the ruins of the Maya civilization. Specifically, the series is in Yaxhá-Nakum-Naranjo National Park near the more popular Tikal National Park, located in northern Guatemala. A preview of the show's location was shown during the finale of Survivor: Palau. The season premiered on August 25, 2005 on CBS. The finale was on Sunday, December 11, 2005 on CBS. Brandon Bellinger became the sole survivor by defeating Lydia Morales by a vote of 4-3. This season also features the return of Palau contestants Stephenie LaGrossa and Bobby Jon Drinkard. This season is often described as one of the toughest seasons for a group of castaways. According to Jeff Probst, temperatures appeared to be well over 110 degrees with high humidity, as he talked about it during some of the challenges. The tribes were Yaxhá (wearing teal) and Nakúm (wearing yellow). Both of these tribes were named after two former Mayan cities. The final nine members merged into the Tikal tribe (wearing red) from the name of the park the season was filmed in. The contestants arrived on June 22nd and began filming on June 27th. Filming ended on August 4th and contestants returned home August 5th. (Source from Survivor Fever) Contestants Eighteen contestants took part in this Survivor series. Two, Stephenie LaGrossa and Bobby Jon Drinkard, are returning contestants from Survivor: Palau, while the remainder are new. :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaways has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Tribes *'Nakum: yellow buffs', living adjacent to the Mayan ruins *'Yaxha: teal buffs', living in a shelter in the jungle *'Tikal: red buffs', living at a new camp in the jungle Elimination notes *'Amy' - Although she was a stronger tribe member who tried to keep a positive attitude, she was eliminated because her tribe felt that she was too bossy and overbearing, which made her difficult to work with. *'Brian' - Stephenie was the target, but when the vote was tied between Brian and Stephenie, Lydia, Jamie, and Morgan switched their votes to Brian because he was perceived as the tribe's weakest link. *'Margaret' - Misunderstanding an early twist in the game, Margaret incorrectly believed that Bobby Jon was not immune from the vote. She tried to convince her tribe members to throw a challenge to eliminate him, but her tribemates felt that she couldn't be trusted so they turned the tables on her and eliminated her from the game. *'Jim' - Jim, who fell ill shortly before Tribal Council, was eliminated for being the weakest link of the members of Nakum who had swapped tribes. The team had 5 Yaxha and 2 Nakum, leaving Brooke severely outnumbered on her new tribe. *'Bobby Jon' - Bobby Jon was voted off after Lydia made an emotional plea to the former Nakum members and convinced them that Bobby Jon was too big of a threat to keep around at the merge. The new Nakum team had 6 Nakum and 2 Yaxha. *'Brianna' - Brianna was voted out in a 5-1 vote after she was blamed for letting the tribe's chickens go. She was also an outsider in the tribe's major alliances. *'Cindy' - Cindy was one of the original Nakum members, but after an argument with Danni about cooking corn, she defected to Lydia and Gary. The three tried to align with Brandon to oust Danni, who was seen as manipulative and controlling, but Brandon remained true to Danni and his original Nakum tribe when he helped vote Cindy out. *'Rafe' - Although Brooke was the only former Nakum member, Jamie and Morgan aligned with her in order to break up Rafe/Stephenie. Jamie viewed Rafe as a mental/strategic threat and the reason that Yaxha lost the Immunity Challenge. *'Stephenie' - After Rafe's elimination, Stephenie was in a vulnerable position. Yaxha lost another challenge and Stephenie made a last-minute plea to Brooke to cause a 2-2 tie against Jamie, but Brooke sided with Jamie and Morgan to vote out their biggest threat. *'Gary' - The tribes merged, and Danni revealed to her new tribemates that Gary was a former NFL player. Gary denied this accusation, but his trust was questioned and he was viewed as a physical threat, which led to him being voted out. *'Blake' - Blake won the first two individual challenges and his alliance members thought he would be too strong to go against at the end. Judd and Brandon joined with Lydia, Morgan, and Jamie to vote Blake out of the tribe. *'Judd' - Danni knew she was next on the chopping block but when she won Immunity, she convinced the rest of the tribe that Judd couldn't be trusted. After a heated Tribal Council where Judd and Danni both confronted each other, he was voted out in a 6-1 decision. *'Morgan' - The tribe was split along original tribal lines and there was a deadlocked tie between Jamie and Brooke. Morgan chose the purple rock and was eliminated from the game with only one total vote against her (from Episode 1). *'Jamie' - Jamie was eliminated in a 3-2 decision. The original Nakum members (Brooke, Brandon, and Danni) decided that he was a bigger physical threat than Lydia. *'Danni' - Danni was betrayed by Brandon, in part because of an earlier betrayal and because Brandon thought she could possibly win the game. The vote was originally a 2-2 tie between Lydia and Danni. *'Brooke' - After Lydia won immunity, she felt she could most likely win against Brandon because Brooke was a lawyer and would be able to convince the jury to vote for her, so she voted Brooke out of the game. *'Lydia' - Lydia decided to take Brandon to the final two instead of Brooke. Lydia got votes from her allies Gary, Morgan, and Jamie who believed that she played a loyal and honest game. *'Brandon' - Although he had played a more cutthroat game and backstabbed some jurors, Brandon's original Nakum tribe members respected his decisions and believed that he had played a much better strategic game than Lydia. His strong work ethic also earned him some favor with the jury. Blake, Judd, Danni, and Brooke all voted for Brandon to win the million dollars. At least one vote (Judd) was also cast against Lydia because Judd felt that she was undeserving of being in the final two. Voting history Here is a chart showing who voted for who at each tribal council. The vote was originally 4-4 between Stephenie and Brian. In the revote, Jamie, Lydia, and Morgan all changed their votes to Brian, making the vote 7-1. Because the vote was deadlocked, the Survivors had to draw rocks in order to determine who would be eliminated. Morgan selected the purple rock, and therefore became the thirteenth castaway to leave the game. She is the fourth member of the jury. Episode summaries Episode 1: The sixteen new contestants learned upon arriving in the Guatemalan jungle that they would be joined by Bobby Jon Drinkard and Stephenie LaGrossa from Survivor: Palau. They were also told that their first reward challenge would be an 11-mile hike to a campsite near some Mayan ruins. Nakum won, and Yaxha was instructed to find a new campsite. At the Immunity Challenge, Yaxha won the first immunity, and as a result of his injuries attained during the Reward Challenge, Jim was voted out (8-1). Episode 2: Before the Reward Challenge, Blake suffered cramps and hyperventilation. Nakum won fishing gear as their reward, and later won Immunity as well. Morgan was voted out for her lack of physical strength and perceived lazy work ethic (8-1). Episode 3: At the Reward Challenge, Nakum won a reward of pillows, blankets and a tarp before going on to win their fourth challenge in a row, the Immunity Challenge. At Tribal Council, Brianna of Yaxha was voted out for her perceived lack of athletic ability (7-1). Episode 4: At the Reward Challenge, contestants were quizzed about their tribemates. Judd, Margaret, Amy, and Gary were deemed to have the most tribal loyalty, and were sent on a reward, while the others switched tribes. After the new Yaxha tribe won the Immunity Challenge, Brooke was voted out as a result of being a former Nakum member (5-3). Episode 5: At the Reward Challenge, Yaxha won chips, drinks and a crocodile-proof swimming cage. Nakum won immunity and Blake was voted out as a result of his cocky attitude, (5-2). Episode 6: Nakum won their second challenge in a row, and it was revealed that both tribes would be attending Tribal Council. As part of their reward, Nakum competed in an individual Immunity Challenge, which was won by Rafe. He was also able to watch part of the Yaxha tribal council. Margaret was voted out of Nakum because of her personality conflicts (6-1), and Yaxha voted out Brian (5-1). Episode 7: Yaxha won the reward of a jungle canopy zipline ride, then invited Nakum to camp for Danni's birthday. They swam together in the croc-proof cage. At the Immunity Challenge, Yaxha came off second-best, and Amy was a victim of her minority alliance (4-1). After the vote, the four remaining Yaxha moved to the Nakum camp for the merger. Episode 8: It was revealed that there was a Hidden Immunity Idol located near the camp of the new Xhakum tribe (formerly of Nakum). The tribes merged into one and took the name Xhakum. At the Challenge, Jeff explained that it would be both for Reward and Immunity. However, only those who didn't feel they needed immunity would partake in the food reward while the others competed for immunity. Gary ended up winning the individual immunity, in effect saving himself because the former Nakum members, Stephenie, Jamie, Judd, Rafe, Lydia, and Cindy, all allied together. Bobby Jon was on the chopping block, but Stephenie convinced the others to keep him in the game, and instead Brandon, the strongest player remaining, was ousted (6-4). Episode 9: Gary found the Hidden Immunity Idol. Judd won reward (shared with Bobby Jon and Stephenie), and Jamie won immunity. Gary surprised the tribe with the Idol at Tribal Council, and Bobby Jon was voted out (6-2-1). He lasted three days longer than he did on Survivor: Palau, and was announced as the first member of the Jury. Episode 10: At the very messy reward challenge, the team of Danni, Gary, Stephenie & Judd won a night away from camp and videos from home. After Rafe's second Immunity win, the paranoid Jamie was voted out (6-2). Episode 11: Cindy won the reward challenge, and took Rafe with her on a reward of a feast, waterfall pool and massage. Rafe continued his immunity streak, winning his third overall and second consecutive immunity. Gary, the biggest physical threat remaining among the two former Yaxha members (he and Danni), was eliminated (6-1). Episode 12: The final six's loved ones arrived at camp after the Survivor Auction. Danni won an Immunity Challenge advantage, and Judd's wife, Cindy's twin sister and Stephenie's boyfriend were permitted to stay overnight at camp. As a result of her advantage, Danni won the Immunity Challenge. Safe with immunity, Danni also succeeded in turning the game around for herself by convincing Stephenie, Rafe, and Lydia that Judd was untrustworthy and too much of a threat to keep around. In a (4-2) vote, Judd was sent packing, but not before uttering a parting shot to the remaining contestants, quote "Bye guys. Hope you get eaten by a freakin' gator. Scumbags." Episode 13: At the Reward Challenge, Cindy was given the option of keeping her newly won 2006 Pontiac Torrent or giving one to each of the other survivors. She chose to keep the car, which ultimately let to her ousting after Stephenie's first immunity win in two seasons of Survivor. She was voted out (4-1). Episode 14: In the final four, Rafe won his fourth individual immunity, and Lydia was voted out as a result of her popularity with the jury. (3-1). After a two hour, 38 minute challenge, Danni won the final immunity challenge. She chose to vote out Rafe, because she felt she would have a better chance in the final two against Stephenie. (1-0). At the live reunion and finale, it was revealed that Danni beat Stephenie in a (6-1) vote. Stephenie had lasted 9 days longer than she did on Survivor: Palau. External links *Official CBS Survivor Guatemala Website